


Who Are You To Me

by pathway



Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), True Detective
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 很丧病, 慎入, 血腥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: “噢，只是想搞清楚几个先后主权问题，”男人看向Crash的方向，“看到你也盯了他很久，就想先问问…你知道，或许有人想要分享呢？”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 刚补完天生杀人狂写的（所以你大概知道文风了（。  
> 非常...非常丧病的一篇pwp......  
> 最后提醒一遍有血腥暴力描写...慎入  
> （掩面逃

台球杆在他修长的手指间小幅度滑动，四周围着看热闹的人，嬉笑着猜测谁会是这场游戏的赢家。他压低身子，黑色皮衣下的脊背微微弓起，身体线条舒展开的同时散发出一种无法忽视的压迫感，如同一只脚步轻盈的黑豹，让你想上前抚摸它光滑柔软的皮毛，却因惧怕不知何时会突然露出的嗜血獠牙而止步不前。

“那是你的婊子？”

Mickey不得不转移一直停留在Crash身上的视线。

“你说什么？”

“我说，”那个中年男人靠得更近了些，一股骚味和啤酒味随着他的呼吸打在Mickey脸上，“那个看上去很耐操的家伙，是不是你的婊子？”说完便咧嘴笑了起来，下巴上的肥肉挤成一堆褶子。

Mickey盯着他看了几秒，然后展开一个同样放肆的笑容。

“是什么让你这样认为的？”他稍微抬高了下巴。

“噢，只是想搞清楚几个先后主权问题，”男人看向Crash的方向，“看到你也盯了他很久，就想先问问…你知道，或许有人想要分享呢？”

他们一起大笑了起来，同时在酒吧的另一端，台球进洞的清响带起了一阵起哄声。

“不，他不是。”Mickey收起笑容放下空酒杯，单边胳膊搭在吧台上，也向球台看去。

一个金发的年轻男人贴上了Crash的后背，看似亲昵地在他耳边说着什么，手指若有若无地扫过Crash的腰。Crash轻佻地笑着，喝下男人喂到他嘴边的啤酒，像是对那些过于亲密的小动作毫无察觉。

然后他突然迎上Mickey的视线。

身旁的那个醉鬼仍在念叨着一些难以入耳的下流话，但现在Mickey一个字都听不进去了。

他看见Crash被那个男人拉入怀里，在耳垂被轻咬的时候眯起眼睛。

他的指甲陷进掌心，面上却依旧平静。

震耳的音乐鼓点在他耳边慢慢淡去，吐出的烟旋绕着停留在半空，头顶的吊灯忽明忽暗。

Mickey看见Crash转移了身体的重心，看见Crash抚摸那男人后脑的手指突然抓紧，向后拉，露出柔软的脖颈，他像个不紧不慢的掠食者一般把玩着掌下的猎物，他亲吻那块温热的皮肤，小心感受嘴唇下血管搏动的节奏。

他的视线一直没离开Mickey的双眼。

也只有Mickey捕捉到了那眼神里一瞬间的变化。

Crash后退一步，抽出别在腰带上的折叠刀撕开了男人的颈动脉，整个过程不到两秒。

血液喷涌而出，染红了天花板，还未出结果的球台，喝到一半的啤酒，以及Crash的半个身子。

“现在呢？还觉得我性感吗？”Crash大笑着，但笑声很快被人群惊恐的尖叫淹没。

Mickey先是往旁边那个吓傻了的中年男人肚子上开了一枪，然后在酒保的脑袋上开了一枪，接着是吓呆了的服务生，以及在酒吧门口挤成一团乱麻的蠢蛋们。

不出一分钟，酒吧里就只剩下三个还在呼吸的人。

Mickey捉住Crash的手腕，把他从那具早就断了气的尸体身上拉起来，试图用一个深吻让对方安静下来。

Crash喘着气，额头抵在Mickey的颈窝里，手里的折叠刀不知何时掉在了地上，他沾满鲜血的手却还在颤抖。

“嘘——” 

Mickey将Crash的手指送到自己嘴边亲吻，血液染红了他的嘴唇，“嘘——你没事了，没事了。”

他含住Crash的手指，舌头舔过指缝，裹住汗液和血液，混着唾液一起吞咽下肚。Crash闭上眼睛，喉咙里发出轻轻的咕噜声。Mickey吻着Crash的手指直到它们不再颤抖。就像他们第一次相见时那样。那个老变态再也不能碰你了，没人能。他曾做出这样的保证。

他们是对方唯一的现实，唯一的不变量。不再需要面具的遮掩，他们见过对方最丑恶的一面，也将它视作最美的一面。

“Mickey，”Crash的手开始忙着解开对方的皮带，“操，想要你，现在就要。”

“这里？”

“对，这里。”

他在吧台边跪下，贪婪地吞进Mickey已经半勃的性器，直到顶端抵到喉咙深处。Mickey咒骂着将胯送进对方的手里，扶住Crash的后脑勺开始往前推送，直到听见窒息一般的抽噎才稍微后退。

他将Crash按在地上，褪下对方的牛仔裤，在那两瓣饱满的臀肉上留下掌印。Crash已经完全勃起了，他的侧脸贴着木地板粗重地喘息着，而Mickey甚至还没碰过他的性器。

Mickey用手掰开臀瓣，让隐秘的入口彻底暴露在空气中。温热的舌头撑开穴口的肌肉，将Crash最后一点自制力冲撞成碎片。他听着Crash发出一阵颤抖的低吟，将两根手指顺着舌头插了进去，翻搅着将入口撑开。

Crash显然还没从几个小时前汽车旅馆里那场性爱中缓过来，他的体内还含着Mickey的精液，任何一点刺激都给仍然敏感的肠道带来强烈的快感。Mickey抓住Crash的胯骨，随随便便就将阴茎整根埋了进去，Crash呻吟着试图撑起身子往后靠，但很快被Mickey的冲撞打乱了节奏。

一声陌生的痛呼让Mickey突然停下动作，Crash不解地转头看他。

“噢噢噢，差点忘了…” Mickey的手穿过Crash的腋下将他从地上扶起来，突然的角度变化让Crash惊叫出声，“本来想留着他让你来收拾的，现在看来是给他占便宜啦。”

那个肚子中了一枪的中年男人倒在地上，正在经历漫长而痛苦的死亡过程，他半睁着的眼睛里写满了恐惧和哀求。

“你说，我们让他看场演出怎么样？就一张入场卷，送给这位愿拿性命交换的好先生。”

Mickey的小腹紧贴着Crash的后腰，保持着性器埋在体内的状态，Mickey用手掰开Crash的双腿并稍微抬起，让Crash渗着前液的性器和两人的结合处完全暴露在那将死之人的视线下。

“搞什么…” 许久未有过的羞耻感让Crash开始扭动着想挣开Mickey的怀抱，但深埋在他体内的那根阴茎给了他不少阻拦。

“安静点，宝贝，”Mickey咬住Crash的耳垂，刚才被某个外人咬过的同一个地方，“别忘了是你说要在这里做的。”

“你这肮脏的杂种。”

Crash转过头吻住对方，吮吸另一个人灵活的舌头，很快亲吻变成了啃咬。Mickey狠狠顶入Crash的体内，这个角度让他的每次顶撞都正好碾过Crash身体里那个开关，挤出他最爱听到的叫声。Crash的脖颈后仰靠上Mickey的肩膀，他的嘴大张着像是忘了如何呼吸，手在Mickey湿汗的小臂和大腿上打着滑。

空气中弥漫着血腥味，吧台后的收音机还在工作着，除此之外室内便只剩肉体撞击的声音和水声，断断续续的呻吟声，以及垂死挣扎的抽气声。

“这和你幻想的一样吗，嗯？” Mickey对着地上那摊淌着血的肉说，“我打赌你不知道他的敏感带在哪，你想知道吗？我可以演示给你看…” Mickey的手顺着Crash的小腹向上，来到剧烈起伏的胸膛，突然用指甲掐住了左胸上挺立的乳尖，Crash全身一震，扭动得愈加厉害。

“只有我知道怎样最快让他高潮…”

他的手继续上移来到Crash的锁骨，然后环住脆弱的脖子，慢慢收紧。Crash发出一声愉快的哽咽，但没有挣扎。手指继续施力，下身抽送的动作跟着加速，Mickey感受到怀里的身体开始无规律地抽搐，Crash的手指陷进他的皮肤，肠道痉挛着绞紧他的阴茎。

他抓过手边的枪，毫不犹豫地射死了地上的男人。

枪声震得Crash整个人跳了一下，Mickey在这时松开手，他们同时射了出来。

“他不是我的婊子，”Mickey亲吻着Crash被汗濡湿的发尾。

“他是我的爱人。”


End file.
